Fragrans feminæ
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: Participation au concours de PWP 2009 sur HPF, visant à soutenir le Sidaction.  Ron est mort depuis quelques temps maintenant. Sa femme, Hermione, cherche quelques instants de réconfort dans les bras d'un homme qui lui rappelle tant celui qu'elle a aimé.


**FRAGRANS FEMINÆ**

C'était la femme de son frère. C'était la femme de son frère.  
>Mais Ron n'était plus là et Hermione cherchait le réconfort entre ses bras.<br>La femme de son frère…  
>Debout contre la porte de l'enclos, elle se pressait contre lui et il la sentait frémir alors qu'il ne faisait que lui tapoter gentiment le dos.<br>La femme de…  
>Du corps de la jeune fille montait à présent une odeur entêtante, enivrante. Une odeur à laquelle tout son être répondait. Il sentait sa volonté faiblir à mesure que l'odeur prenait possession de lui.<br>Et Charlie Weasley referma ses bras autour de la taille de la veuve de son petit frère.

D'une main, il écarta la masse de cheveux et vint poser ses lèvres sur la zone ainsi découverte, juste au bord de l'épaule. La voyant pencher la tête en fermant les yeux, il continua d'embrasser la peau douce en remontant vers le menton puis redescendit dans sa gorge. Il pivota légèrement pour permettre à Hermione de s'appuyer contre la barrière. Ses mains à présent libres caressèrent un moment ses épaules et ses bras avant de venir frôler, presque timidement, la poitrine tremblante. Hermione rouvrit les paupières et ce contact et lui sourit. Prenant les mains de Charlie dans les siennes, elle les guida vers le lien de soie qui fermait sa robe, juste là où ses lèvres s'étaient arrêtées. Obéissant, il défit le nœud et déserra le décolleté, libérant deux seins blancs aux pointes dressées. Il s'éloigna un moment pour les contempler mais elle ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Passant ses mains dans sa nuque, elle l'attira vers sa gorge offerte.

Il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien. Il voulait pouvoir admirer sa nudité. Il voulait libérer son sexe maintenant à l'étroit.  
>Se redressant, il attrapa la robe baillante et la fit glisser le long de ses hanches larges puis de ses jambes fuselées, ses doigts la frôlant au passage, arrachant des soupirs. Puis il lui prit les mains et les guida vers la dentelle qui cachaient sa féminité avant de se reculer d'un pas. Lentement, elle passa ses mains à l'intérieur du vêtement mais, avant de le faire tomber, y fit quelques mouvements. Elle se mordit les lèvres mais c'était insuffisant pour retenir le petit gémissement de plaisir. Le cœur de Charlie manqua un battement à ce spectacle.<br>Une fois totalement nue, Hermione écarta les bras avant de tourner lentement sur elle même. Le soleil couchant donnait des reflets mordorés à sa peau. La vue de ses petites fesses rondes furent trop pour l'homme et il se dépêcha de faire apparaître ce qui ressemblait à un anneau de plastique puis de faire passer sa propre robe par dessus sa tête pour venir se presser contre elle. Il ne portait plus que son caleçon mais il savait que, dressé comme il l'était, elle pouvait le sentir à travers. Il embrassait sa nuque, caressant son ventre et ses seins. Elle s'agrippait à la barrière et son souffle aussi s'était accéléré. Une de ses mains traversa la toison brune de son pubis pour passer entre ses lèvres, lui arrachant un cri. Hermione lâcha alors la barrière et, les bras en arrière, agrippait ses fesses pour l'inciter à s'approcher plus encore, à entrer en elle.  
>De sa main libre, il libéra son sexe impatient, le recouvrit de l'anneau qui s'avérait être un préservatif et la pénétra un tout petit peu.<br>Un long gémissement lui répondit.  
>Il ressortit et le gémissement se transforma en supplication.<br>Il entra encore. Un peu plus profondément.  
>C'était si bon.<br>Le bassin de la jeune femme ondulait, cherchait à le faire venir plus loin.  
>Non, pas encore.<br>Pas encore…

Il se retira et fit pivoter Hermione. Son regard était trouble, ses joues rouge, sa respiration haletante. Ses mains l'attiraient vers elle, cherchaient à renouer le contact.  
>L'image du désir…<br>Il l'embrassa, même s'il savait bien que ce n'était pas des baisers qu'elle voulait de lui.  
>Quittant ses lèvres, il fit descendre les siennes, de manière atrocement lente, sur ses seins, mordillant un mamelon, sur son ventre, sur son pubis. Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses cheveux roux et l'incitait à présent.<br>Maintenant à genoux devant elle, il glissa sa langue sur le petit bouton. Les mains quittèrent sa tête et, levant les yeux, il vit qu'elle se tenait nouveau à la barrière, toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait concentrée dans le seul but de ne pas tomber. Il sourit. Cela pouvait être remédié.  
>La tenant par les hanches, il s'aventura plus audacieusement. Sa langue entrait en elle, ses dents mordillaient gentiment ses lèvres, embrassant, léchant, goûtant le clitoris qui souvent lui échappait dans les mouvements incontrôlés de la jeune femme.<p>

Tout à coup, il n'y tint plus. Il se releva brusquement, ôta rapidement le caleçon qu'il portait toujours, souleva la jeune femme pour l'asseoir sur la barrière de bois puis la pénétra d'un coup, entièrement.  
>Oh par Merlin ! Une telle plénitude !<br>Il se sentait si bien qu'il aurait pu rester ainsi indéfiniment.  
>C'était sans compter sur Hermione dont il avait coupé le souffle par son geste. Elle le retrouva rapidement et, écartant les jambes pour les lui passer autour des hanches, lui prouva qu'il n'était pas encore au fond comme il le croyait.<br>Le mouvement lui envoya des ondes de plaisir dans tout le corps.  
>Pour le retrouver, il s'écarta un peu avant de replonger plus avant.<br>Elle le serrait contre elle, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos. Ses cris étaient étouffés par l'épaule qu'elle lui mordait.  
>En arrière et à nouveau en avant.<br>La barrière grinça et la partie encore consciente de l'esprit de Charlie craignit qu'elle ne résistât pas à leur étreinte. Il souleva Hermione et, sans se retirer d'elle, l'allongea sur la terre, au milieu de leurs vêtements. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses lèvres entrouvertes. De la sueur coulait sur son front. Chacun de ses mouvements se reflétait sur son visage.  
>Il se redressa, saisit les jambes tremblantes et les posa sur ses propres épaules.<br>Encore plus profond…  
>Il cessa un instant ses mouvements de va et viens pour déguster juste à quel point il pouvait entrer en elle.<br>Le dos d'Hermione se cambra et il la vit planter ses mains dans la terre.  
>En arrière…<br>En avant…  
>Si bon…<br>Au delà du réel…  
>Arrière… Avant…<br>Il avait cessé de réfléchir, cessé de penser.  
>Son corps n'était plus que son sexe qu'il lançait sans cesse vers l'avant. Il ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements.<br>Si bon…  
>Et le soulagement.<br>Le déversement.  
>La jeune femme étendue sous lui criait à présent à chaque mouvement. Sa tête était basculée en arrière et ses ongles griffaient ses bras.<br>Pendant qu'il en avait encore la force, il fit effectuer à son bassin quelques mouvements circulaires tout en entrant lentement le plus profondément possible. Il fut récompensé par un cri profond et sentit que toute énergie abandonnait Hermione.  
>Il se retira avec précaution et, épuisé, s'étendit auprès d'elle.<br>« Merci Charlie… » soupira-t-elle.  
>Il sourit en la prenant dans ses bras. Il avait craint qu'elle ne l'appelât Ron…<p> 


End file.
